


Matt? A top? Bitch, Never.

by ElliotIsSad



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Matt Murdock, Foggy knows what's up, I don't know why I agreed to write this, M/M, Matt Murdock is a bottom, THis is my first fic on AO3 and it's to prove someone wrong. I stan my own level of pettiness, This will not have plot, don't expect it to., kinda??, one shot??, pure trash, the beginning is ok but it gets worse because it is way too late, this was doomed from the start, why am I writing so late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotIsSad/pseuds/ElliotIsSad
Summary: I wrote this to prove that Matt Murdock is and always will be a bottom. My mutual on twitter disagreed because they think that if Peter were with Matt that Peter could not top Matt.  This is to prove that it is possible.





	Matt? A top? Bitch, Never.

Peter was always amazed by the difference between Matt Murdock and Daredevil. Daredevil was fearless, strong, powerful. All things that you would make you believe that he would be a top. But apparently, that wasn't true. 

Foggy spit out his drink and actually choked for a minute. "Matt? A top?" he managed to get out between the mess of laughter and coughing that was him at the moment. "No way. Not at all. He is DEFINITELY a bottom," He continued, clearing his throat, before taking another drink. 

Thinking back on it, Peter wondered how Foggy knew that. It didn't really matter though. If he really wanted to know, he could wait till Foggy got drunk again for him to ask all of his weird questions about Matt and his sexuality. Peter had always been very interested in Daredevil, and when Daredevil told him that he was indeed Matt Murdock, Peter's interest, if anything, only increased. 

And now that interest was becoming something of an obsession.  
A crush, per say, if you could call it that.  
No actually obsession is a much better word in this case. 

It was only about a week ago that he came to the realization that Matt would look amazing in red lingerie, and Peter hadn't been able to think about anything else since then. It was becoming a bit of a problem actually. Daredevil and Spiderman would be out fighting together and suddenly he would look over at Daredevil, his heart rate increasing very rapidly as blood rushed through him and his body temperature increased. "Are you okay?" Matt would ask, not quite understanding what was wrong with him. "Y-yeah everything's... fine.." Peter would stutter in return before they were both distracted once again by the fight. Unfortunately, Peter had never been able to bring himself to admit these "feelings" for Matt.  
Tonight, he planned to change that. 

Peter had asked Matt out for a drink earlier in the day. It was typical for them to go out the night after fighting together.  
Peter walked into their usual meeting place and Matt's head turned towards the sound of the man's familiar footsteps and heat beat. "Peter," he said, standing up from his barstool and setting down his folded up cane so that he could embrace Peter in a hug. "Thank you so much for coming out to get a drink with me," Peter said, already buzzing inside simply from being in Matt's presence. "The pleasure is all mine," Matt said and motioned for Peter to take a seat next to him at the bar. Matt ordered their usual drinks and they got to talking about normal things for a while.  
As Peter and Matt both got slightly tipsy, their conversation drifted into more personal realms. "So Matt," Peter prompted, looking up at Matt and biting his lip. 'Fuck, not now dirty thoughts,' he said to himself in his head as his gaze wandered over Matt's beautifully sculpted body that was hugged ever so perfectly in just the right places by the clothes he was wearing. "Yess?" Matt asked, slurring the s. Whether that was intentional or not, Peter didn't know. 

"I have to know, are you a top or a bottom?" Peter asked. Immediately, he regretted asking so bluntly. "Why do you want to know?" Matt asked, cocking his head to the side and smiling at Peter. "I'm just wondering," Peter said, trying to sound casual although he knew that his heart rate would likely give him away. Matt's face indicated that he was skeptical that Peter was 'just wondering' as he said he was. "Unfortunately for you, I'm a bottom," Matt finally said, followed by him taking another sip of his drink. 

Now Peter was really intrigued. 

"Why would you say that that's unfortunate for me?" Peter asked, licking his lips as he stared at Matt.  
Matt downed the rest of his drink before he answered, "Because you're not a top."  
"Well, you don't know that for sure," Peter replied, biting his lip as heat rushed through him.  
"I don't believe that you could ever be a top," Matt replied very seriously, noting for the first time tonight that Peter's heart rate and body temperature had definitely increased. How did he not notice that that was what was going on before?

Matt's thoughts were cut off and made dead silent when he heard Peter say in an almost challenging, dominant voice, "Try me."

Peter smiled when he saw Matt's expression change and his breath catch in his throat. 

This was it. 

If there ever was a chance for him to make a move, this was it. 

Peter slipped his right hand over to Matt's left thigh and rested it there. "Maybe I could make you believe otherwise.." Peter trailed off as he moved his index finger in circles on the inside of the other man's thigh. Matt let out a stuttered gasp at the sudden sensation of Peter touching him in such a sensitive area. "Why don't we go back to my place and we'll see?" Matt suggested. "Great idea babe," Peter whispered in Matt's ear, giving his thigh another squeeze before standing up and holding out his arm for Matt to take so he could lead him out of the bar, even though he knew that Matt didn't really need to be led. 

The sexual tension seemed only to grow as they got closer and closer to Matt's apartment. Their hands were intertwined, and Peter couldn't look at Matt enough. Matt also felt extremely excited for what was to come. He had always had feelings for Peter, although he had never thought that it would work out because he always figured that he'd be the one who would have to top. 

When Matt closed and locked the door it didn't even take a second for Peter to have Matt pinned against it. Peter's hands ran down Matt's sides and under his shirt as he connected their lips and kissed him fiercely. He had wanted to do this for so long, but was always too afraid to initiate it with Matt. Peter bit Matt's bottom lip and pushed his tongue into his mouth as they kissed, things only getting more desperate and intense as the seconds passed. 

Peter pulled away from the kiss, the two of them gasping for air, and lifted Matt up with his legs wrapping around Peter's waist. Peter carried him into the bedroom and set him down in the middle of the mattress. He climbed over him and looked down at Matt, taking in how gorgeous he looked with his clothes and hair all messy, his limbs spread out like this. "Wow," was all Peter was able to say. Matt smiled and blushed, taking the slight pause in momentum to take off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. 

Peter quickly tore his own shirt off and then quickly disposed of Matt's as well. He leaned down to kiss Matt again, hips settled between Matt's thighs, this time making the kiss more gentle and loving at first. He loved when their kisses were intense, but he also wanted to make sure that Matt knew that he really loved him and that this wasn't just a one night stand. Or at least, he hoped it wouldn't be. 

Peter ran his hands up Matt's bare sides as he kissed him slowly and deeply. After a minute or so he had started to slowly grind down against him. Matt let out small moans and noises as he felt the heat and friction between them. Peter was loving taking his time, but he also couldn't stand it. As he continued to grind against Matt and as Matt continued to make those sweet sweet sounds, Peter's pants were getting tighter and tighter. Peter decided to pick up the pace a little bit, prompting the change by suddenly biting down hard on Matt's bottom lip. Matt gasped at the pain, allowing Peter to slip his tongue back into the devil's mouth and truly take control. 

Peter rolled his hips down harder and faster as the kiss grew in intensity, causing Matt's moans to go from soft, pleased noises to desperate groans, begging for more. Peter broke away from the kiss, panting heavily as he looked down at Mathew. He truly was a mess now, and he had brought him to this. Wow.  
Matt gasped when Peter broke away from the kiss. "Please," he begged with a raspy voice as he wrapped his legs around Peter's waist and continued to grind up against him, trying to get as much friction as possible. "Oh Mathew~" Peter moaned and bit his lip. Peter just couldn't take it anymore. He stripped himself of his pants and boxers, doing the same to Matt once his pants had been thrown all the way across the room. Peter stilled on his knees between Matt's thighs as Matt reached up to feel Peter. Being blind, this was how Matt really got a clear image of Peter, so Peter just let Matt run his hands across his body, shivering when he brushed a really sensitive spot. 

Once Matt couldn't take the tension anymore, he stopped touching Peter and brought him down into another kiss. Peter accepted the invitation gladly and kissed Matt passionately. As his tongue was at work in Matt's mouth, Peter's finger slipped between his legs and into his ass. Matt moaned into the kiss as he felt Peter's finger pushing into him all the way. Peter smiled at the noise and pumped his finger in and out, working Matt open slowly as he added another finger. 

Peter now had three fingers inside of Matt that he was pumping in and out at a very slow pace. Matt was spread out on the sheets below him, gripping the sheets tightly as Peter fingered him. "Gosh, Peter I can't," He moaned, "I need more- please-"  
"A-Are you sure you're ready?" Peter asked, blushing. He really didn't want to hurt Matt even though he wanted to pin him down and fuck him senseless right now.  
"Yess pleasseee," Matt groaned and motioned toward the drawer in the night stand. Peter pulled his fingers out of Matt and reached over into the drawer, withdrawing a bottle of lube from the back of the drawer. Peter slicked himself up and then lined up at Matt's now stretched out entrance. Moaning out, Peter slowly pushed all the way in, stopping once he was there to allow Matt to adjust. 

Matt bit his lip and nodded, letting Peter know that it was okay to move. 

Peter looked down at Matt, mesmerized by the erotic expressions and sounds he made as Peter gradually picked up the pace. As for Matt, he couldn't be enjoying it any more. Because his senses were so heightened, it meant that pleasure was also increased drastically for him. 

Peter kissed down Matt's jaw and neck as he started to pick of the pace of his thrusts. He angled himself a little differently before thrusting in again which got a very vocal response out of Matt. "There there there, yes, Peter," Matt moaned out. Peter stayed at that angle and thrusted in again, hitting that spot and causing another string of be-jumbled words and moans to escape Matt's mouth. Peter kept up the pace and the angle, starting to go harder and faster, still making sure that he was hitting that spot every single time. 

Mathew just completely melted under him. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure that he was unable to form enough coherent thought to get any words out.  
Peter continued to fuck him into the mattress, drawing out strings of moans and noises that one would think you would only hear in a porno. 

If Matt kept on making those noises, Peter really did not think he would be able to last any longer. 

"B-babe, I'm close," he panted, his forehead resting against Matt's chest as he sped up even more. 

It didn't take much more than a minute longer for both of them to finish, Peter's name falling out of Matt's mouth as if it were the most natural thing for him to say. 

Peter collapsed on the bed next to Matt, the two of them completely spent. 

Matt curled up against Peter and Peter wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. 

"I believe you now," Matt said, chuckling lightly. 

Peter laughed at that and smiled down at the other man. "I love you," he was finally able to say out loud to him. 

Matt smiled and yawned. "Yeah I love you too," he said, his eyes slowly fluttering closed. 

Peter yawned too and listened to Matt's heart beat for a change while he fell asleep peacefully in his arms. 

"Goodnight," he whispered, almost inaudibly, as he placed a soft kiss on Matt's forehead and allowed himself to be overcome with the blissful peace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a few hours so sorry if there are any mistakes, it's like midnight when I'm posting this lol I really don't have the patience to proofread. Thanks for reading though! Tell me what you think. Rip me to absolute shreds in fact!


End file.
